


Here or Anywhere

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Banquet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Victor shows Georgi that he has some concrete plans for their future.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Georgi Popovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Here or Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of YoI Rarepair Week 2021. The prompt was: Vacation.

“I told you you’d be bored.”

Victor stopped looking at the frozen river to glance at Georgi.

“I’m not.”

“Really?”

Georgi grabbed the stick Makkachin nudged against his hand and threw it ahead of them down the snow-covered road again. The sun was melting into the ice over the Dwina, amber light glittering on the snow, and more and more windows in the houses that lined the street lit up as they walked by.

“Obviously. Since when have you known me to lie to you? Haven’t I rated your skating often enough?”

Georgi snorted and watched Makkachin throw up clumps of snow on his way to fetch. “If you put it that way. I just didn’t think it would be interesting for you here, since you grew up in St. Petersburg. Arkhangelsk is tiny in comparison.”

“I like small towns. Arkhangelsk is quaint! Much less hectic, too. Besides, It’s where you come from.” He made a gesture towards the river. “I’m imagining baby Georgi skating on the Dwina in winter.”

“Only when my parents weren’t watching,” Georgi said with a shake of his hand. “It was probably pretty dangerous. Once, the ice cracked under my feet when I was way out on the river. I made it back to the bank, but that could have gone wrong.”

“Wow. Did you go again afterwards?”

“Of course. I was seven. I thought I was immortal.” Georgi breathed out, white fog floating before him, dissipating. “That seems centuries ago.”

Georgi took the stick from Makkachin, who’d returned in a cloud of snow dust, and handed it to Victor. Victor threw it ahead once more. Now that Georgi’s first career had come to a sudden and violent stop – his knee still hurt from the operation, even though it had been two months –, it was difficult not to feel much older than he was.

“Do you want to live here again?” Victor asked.

Georgi looked up at the small brick houses that stood shoulder to shoulder along the riverside road.

“As long as you’re still competing, I’m staying in St. Petersburg.”

“Well, I’d hope so!” Victor exclaimed, grabbing his arm, making Georgi smile. “I’m almost twenty-nine, though,” Victor added. “any season could be my last, too.”

“Arkhangelsk is nice, but I’ve gotten used to living in a bigger city,” Georgi said thoughtfully. “Besides, I’m not sure what I’d do here unless they need someone to teach people how to stay upright on skates at the local rink.”

“Be my trophy boyfriend,” Victor joked.

Georgi pulled down the corners of his mouth.

“You have the money, but you also have more trophies,” he said.

Victor laughed.

“You told me once you could imagine being a house-husband.”

“If we have young children. Otherwise, I think I’ll be bored. I’m jumping out of my skin now and it’s only been a month since my official retirement.”

After almost two years together, conversations like this carried more weight than they had when they’d imagined possible futures a month or two into the relationship. He glanced at Victor from the corner of his eyes, wondering how much of this he meant, but his smile was unreadable as always. 

“Where do you want to live? St. Petersburg?” he asked Victor.

Victor sighed. “I don’t know! I like it, but I’ve also never seen anything else, not as my home.” He ran a hand through his silver hair. “Maybe we could go to Moscow for a while, or even Tokyo – anywhere where ice shows happen. I’ll probably still do them when my competition days are over. If your knee gets better, you might, too.”

Georgi nodded his head, trying not to show that he didn’t quite believe he’d even be jumping doubles again. The doctors hadn’t raised his hopes. He didn’t want to be morose, though.

“I think I don’t really care where we end up,” Georgi admitted. “We always travelled a lot. I have friends in half a dozen countries. I’ll just follow you, I think. As long as you do anything on the ice, I’ll find work nearby.”

After all, he’d started sewing costumes when he was still a teenager. There were always well-off parents asking for the sort of sparkling dresses Georgi was especially good at making, and even pro skaters looking for something avant-garde to really stand out.

Victor smiled and tugged Georgi’s arm tighter to his side. “Perfect,” he said.

They walked on in silence for a moment, throwing the stick whenever Makkachin returned. However, Victor kept it clutched in his hand when they reached the spot where the Reka Kuznechikha emptied into the Dwina. 

“This is pretty! I want to take a photo.”

Victor pointed over the frozen water. With the light of the sinking sun at the horizon, the islands at the other side were barely visible. It looked like the ice stretched on forever.

Georgi lured Makkachin with the stick while Victor propped his phone up on an edge on top of a low stone wall.

“Did you put the autotimer on?” Georgi asked.

“Nope. Video,” Victor said, taking the stick from Georgi’s hand and placing it on the ground for Makkachin to inspect.

“Why video?”

Victor turned so that he stood before Georgi and then he went down on one knee. In a flash, Georgi understood why Victor had reminded him not to forget his gloves before they had headed out today. Georgi tended to put his hands into Victor’s coat pockets when they were cold and that was where Victor now produced the box with the ring from. After that, Georgi’s mind grew entirely blank as he stared down at Victor.

“Zhora, will you marry me?” Victor asked.

He wore an amused smile that proved he could see just how well his surprise had worked out. Georgi might have been annoyed if Victor had not just proposed to him.

“Yes,” he choked out.

Victor pulled Georgi’s glove off so he could put the ring on. It was a silver band with a light blue stone, but since Georgi’s eyes filled rapidly with tears, he couldn’t see more than that for now. He did manage to urge Victor to stand up and kiss his cold lips.

“Where did that come from?” Georgi asked, when they separated after a long moment.

Victor took his hand and pulled him over to the side of the road to retrieve his phone and stop the recording.

“I bought the ring half a year ago. I just needed the right moment.” Victor kissed his cheek. “Besides, you looked like you could use some cheering up lately.” His expression turned more serious. “I hope you skate again because I want to skate with you. Even if you can’t jump, though, we’ll just skate on frozen lakes and Christmas market rinks like children and we’ll still have fun. It’s not about medals anymore.”

Georgi nodded his head, clutching his naked hand with his gloved one, thumb pressing against the cold metal band around his finger.

“Thank you.”

Victor laughed. “For marrying you? It’s not entirely selfless.”

Georgi managed to smile through the tears. Whether he would spend the future here or somewhere at the other end of the world, he had a feeling it would turn out alright.


End file.
